At The Camp
by onore-sekai
Summary: Class B is having a camp.Narumi decides to let them battle each other and the losers have to do something...I wonder who are the losers...hmmm...What! Natsume is one of them? Read and review...and no flame plz


It was 8.00 in the morning when our brunette finally woke up to see that she was actually in a tent! It took her 5 minutes to realize what is happening…

"a! I know!! We, the class B are having our camp!! How smart of me!" Mikan shouted happily with her famous large smile on her face.

Suddenly.."baka!baka!baka!" Yup! It's Hotaru and her infamous baka gun.

"Will you get up already! The activities will start soon." Hotaru said with her mono tone.

"Hai' !!" Then, she got up and prepares herself.

At the field..

"Hai'!! now, now.. please get to your respective groups and we will start our exciting activities!" Narumi sensei instructed his class.

Without any complaints, Class B moved to their respective group. Well, our Mikan was in the Rabbit Group (I know… it is a stupid name) and the members were…

-Mikan

-Hotaru

-Ruka-pyon

-Yuu

-Natsume (believe it! He actually agreed with the group name!)

-Youichi (he's meddling for no reason.. as always)

When all of them was already in their respective group, Narumi started to brief about their activities today.

"Okay, we will have battles!" said Narumi happily.".. and I'm not kidding." he added.

"No response huh.. aiyo… this is hard." Narumi thought while keeping his troubled face.

"Well, you will be battling your own team mate and of course, _I_ will choose your opponents." Narumi said with an evil grin on his face." Okay, Rabbit team!Ruka! You will be fighting with Yuu.Natsume with Youichi and finally, Mikan-chan with Hotaru! Said Narumi happily while pointing to the owner of the names.

Various reaction were received.Even Natsume was shocked but is able to keep his cool state.Youichi didn't bother . Ruka eyed his opponent and send a death glare to Narumi.Yuu is as timid as always while our Mikan is crying and hugging the emotionless Hotaru Imai.(in chibi state)

"Hotaru why do I have to fight you..." cried Mikan with teary eyes.

Baka!baka!baka!

"Don't get near me..you are my opponent..aho!" said Hotaru.

And after all students have their respective opponents, the battle started…jeng,jeng!!

1st battle- Ruka vs Yuu

Ruka released his alice and called all animals he could reach including The Giant starts attacking Yuu.All the animals went towards Yuu.Yuu snapped (due to his fear) and starts making illusion that all and I mean ALL the animals were dead.What's more is, the Giant Piyo was roasted! Ruka fell onto his knee and cried "No!!!!!!!!!!!" He recalled his memory with Piyo and other animals..and to think that they are gone..it's too cruel!!Ruka ran towards a 'reserved' tree and cried.

"Wah! Yuu sure is serious!" Mikan said while pitying Ruka.Well, if she could, she wants to comfort him but this is a battle.She couldn't interrupt with others' battles.

Yuu was actually setting double illusions.The animals saw the illusion of Yuu running towards the forest and they followed him. Judging from the condition of Ruka, Yuu is declared as the winner.

2nd battle- Natsume vs Youichi

"Come,I will go easy on you" Natsume said.

"I will not" replied Youichi and he summoned his devil and attacked Natsume seriously!

Natsume quickly sets fire around Youichi but Youichi didn't budge nor scream.He is as calmed as ever.He directed his devil to attack Natsume.Natsume used his fire alice to defend himself.But guess what, devil can't possibly lose against fire.The battle decides Youichi as the winner.Natsume was shocked! He ran toward the 'reserved' tree and cried. (In chibi form)(Imagine it!)

3rd battle- Mikan vs Hotaru

Boom!! Without any hesitation, Hotaru shot Mikan with his REAL cannon.Hotaru is serious.Luckily for Mikan, it missed.

"Oh,no!! How can I attack my own Hotaru! I can't even attack with my nullification alice and I can't even defend myself against Hotaru's alice.I'm doomed!" thought Mikan imagining that she is hit by heartless Hotaru.

Hotaru shot his cannon once again.Mikan scared and snapped." No! I can't give up just yet! I haven't even tried! No! Sakura Mikan never loses!" (Oh really...)

Mikan faced Hotaru and closed her eyes..waiting for the pain to arrive.Then..

Bukk!

Mikan heard everbody gasped."Why?Am I dead?" thought Mikan. Mikan slowly opened her eyes to find that Hotaru's cannon were on the ground covered by ice.

"Heke?Where did the ice come from?" said Mikan blankly.Even Narumi sensei was shocked.Mikan stole a glance at the 'reserved' tree.Natsume and Ruka had stopped crying and they looked shocked.

"Mikan-chan" Narumi broke the silence."you're a multi-alice user!Why don't you tell that you have both Nullification and Ice Alices!" he continued in delight.

Then, everything back to normal.The students start talking about Mikan's new alice.Even Natsume and Ruka continue crying at the 'reserved' tree.

Hotaru shot another of her deathly cannon.Mikan took a quick action and freezed the cannon.Hotaru click a button on her remote control.A hammer appeared and brake the ice covering her cannon.The cannon resume its mission and BANG GEBAA BOOM!

Hotaru is declared as the winner.Mikan get up and ran towards the 'reserved' tree (for crying after losing.I guess you all should know by now.) and cried together with Natsume and Ruka.

By evening, all students completed their battles.They were going to their tents when Narumi suddenly called and asked them to lined up.

"Okay,I'm sure you had a tiring day battling, enjoying and crying..(hohoho) Now, I will decide the punishment to the losers." Said Narumi happily as ever.

Natsume was stung at the word 'loser'.He can't help it..he did lose to Youichi.

"The losers will have to came up with a play! The loser from each group has to cooperate and came up with a good, and at least one hour play." Continued the sensei.

"What!!!" all the losers sound out their protests.

"Any problem with MY _brilliant _idea??" state Narumi with a very creepy and devilish face. The entire student back off trying to stay away from Narumi. "He's crazy" everyone thought.

"And" Narumi continues with a happy face." You all will be given a long 15 minutes to prepare your play. And may I add, it's has to be complete with all the dresses and backgrounds.

"He's damn crazy" everyone thought, sweatdropping to their sensei craziness. However..the winners doesn't really care..well, they aren't included in this teacher crazy activities.

The losers had no choice but to obey.So, our Mikan,Natsume and Ruka gathered to prepare for the play.Suddenly, Mikan said that she needs to go to the bathroom and Natsume complaints that he is hungry while Ruka feels that he had to feed his rabbit pet. They went to their respective work. After 10 minutes, they came back to realize that they have only 5 minutes to prepare!

"What now..we will never make it in time" Ruka said _calmly_, patting his rabbit like nothing matters!

Mikan snapped (again)."Enough! We have not tried so we will not give up!"

"Yeah..whatever." Natsume said. "Do you have any idea, Mikan?" Ruka asked.

Mikan smirked and said "Follow me.."

The long (but actually short) 15 minutes finished.The Rabbit Group was the first to perform their play. Hotaru announced with her multi-function speaker the title of Mikan's play and it is…Cinderella.

The Play

The stage appeared with the background of a house with a fireplace.It is mainly done by Mikan using her ice.The fire is obviously produced by Natsume. (in case you wonder why the ice didn't melt..well it is because of the Nullification Alice is placed between the fire and the ice.Preventing the ice from the fire)

On the stage..there's Mikan wearing her worst apron which make her looked like total disaster.She is wiping the floor with her own apron! (No wonder it's dirty) Then, Natsume as the stepfather appeared from nowhere.He is wearing his coolest suit contrasting Mikan's dress. (Or apron) Natsume is walking around the house circling Mikan to waste times (because the play is one hour!!) Mikan get irritated and punched the floor.The floor cracked.Natsume looked Mikan sending his famous death glare.Mikan has no choice but to repair the floor.Natsume is circling Mikan (again).

Suddenly, a bird flew above Mikan and dropped a letter.Before Mikan reached the letter, Natsume took it. Natsume opened the letter _slowly_ and read it out loud.

"Invitation to the Royal Ball. Come come wherever you are" read Natsume with his emotionless tone.

Mikan heart leapt sky-high." A Royal Ball is going to be held!!" She said happily. Unfortunately, Natsume took an advance action and burned the invitation.

Mikan jaw dropped low…She's sad. Suddenly she charged towards Natsume wanting to strangle him.Natsume did a back flip and avoid Mikan's attack. Natsume smirked and walk out from the stage.

Mikan stare at the ashes of the letter." That baka stepfather!! He made my work on the floor double!! Arrgghh!!" Mikan screamed hysterically making the audience stunned."Whoaaa"

Then,another bird came and dropped another letter. It reads 'The Invitation to The Royal Ball'. Mikan opened and read it…

"Yo! Guess what! You're invited to the ball." Mikan felt very happy. She read the letter once again. This time, she noticed a note at the end of the letter." Sorry it's late…the carry-carry bird can only carry one letter at one time" Mikan sweat dropped.

Then, she realized that her stepfather would never let her go to the ball. She felt sad again. Then another bird came and dropped a cabbage. Mikan peeled it and saw a very beautiful crown and a pair of high-heel glass shoes. Then, a pumpkin appeared from nowhere. Mikan chopped the pumpkin to find a beautiful dress inside it.( it is made by Mikan's ice together with the crown and the shoes) Mikan wears the clothes.

Another letter came. Mikan opened it. "Permission Letter From Parents To Go To The Ball. If you don't have parents and only live with your heartless stepfather who likes to double your work and will never give permission to go, please press this button" Mikan searched for the button and pressed it.

Suddenly, the background disappeared instead of Mikan. She confirmed herself to be outside the palace.

Mikan was soooo happy. She quickly got up and walked towards the palace until something bothers her.. She sniffed her armpits. "Oh no!! I forgot to put my deodorant!! After all the work stepfather gave, my armpits are likely to be smelly." Mikan was now in the state of depressed. Her heart beat soooo fast that she started to run randomly. Then, she saw a boy that looked like her stepfather (well, it _is_ Natsume) Mikan ran towards Natsume and asked him to lend her a deodorant! Mikan was so beautiful that Natsume didn't actually recognize his own stepdaughter. Natsume lend her a deodorant without hesitation.

Mikan thanked him and went somewhere to put on the deodorant. Then, she collapsed. Why? Because the deodorant stinks!!

On the other hand "a! I forgot to tell her that the deodorant stinks! I picked it from the National Trash Centre. Why? Don't ask or I'll burn you to crisp." Said Natsume _alone_ facing the wall.

In The Palace

The ball had started.Prince Kura (Ruka) was eyeing each girl at the ball but none of them attract his attention. Therefore, he decided to get fresh air outside.

Out Of Palace

Ruka was walking alone until she saw something or rather someone behind the bushes. He was stunned by the beauty of the collapsed girl. He went to her to lend a hand. Suddenly, he collapsed. (Yeah!! Because he inhaled the deodorant)

After a while, Mikan came to herself. Natsume is in front of is behind her so she didn't notice him. "Yappari, it is you stepdaughter!" Natsume said, glaring at Mikan. Mikan gasped. Natsume pulled her. "We are going home and I will give you triple of your work wiping the floor."

"No!!yada'yada'yada'!!!" Mikan protested.

Suddenly, an orange fall on top of Natsume. He fell unconscious. Mikan took the orange and peeled it hoping for the fruits but instead, there was a…

DEODORANT!!

Mikan gasped. She was really looking forward to the orange. But she is also happy for the deodorant. She put the deodorant on and of course, she smelled it first.

When she just finished, Ruka woke up.

Ruka saw Mikan and instantly fall for her. Mikan hid the deodorant.

They danced together in the darkness of the night and... KREK!!

Mikan's glass shoe broke. "Ouch!" Ruka yelled in pain. "You stepped on my foot!"

Mikan's POV (but she actually voice it out)

"Oh no! I stepped on his foot!...and my glass shoe broke because of it. Oh…I'm really clumsy. He must hate me now."

Ding Dong the clock stated 12 o'clock.

"Oh my... it is so late already! If I didn't get to bed, my eyes will look like a panda tomorrow!!"

End of POV

"I had to go now" Mikan insisted. But Prince Kura didn't want to let her go. She was his first love and maybe the last one too.

Mikan took her a piece of her broken shoe and put her fingerprints _purposely_ on it. She gave it to Ruka.

"I have to go now… Sayonara!" Tears were seen at Mikan's eyelids. (She's actually yawned and causes her to have teary eyes)

"Matte!!" Ruka called her. But Mikan was too sleepy to bother Prince Kura's calling.

The Next Day

Ting tong the bell of the evil stepfather's house rang. He opened the door to find the prince in front him. He let the prince come in.

"May I have your daughter's fingerprints?" asked Ruka politely.

Natsume stared at Prince Kura. "I want steak"

Everybody sweat dropped. "Okay" the Prince approved his wish.

Natsume brought him to Mikan. Mikan gave her fingerprints _just like that_ and they live happily ever after.

The End of the Play

Applauses were heard. All the audience clapped. They were stunned, speechless and amazed!!

"How did they plan it so smoothly?" an alice student ask.

"And in only 15 minutes of preparation!" Said another" They even run the play in one whole hour, sharp! Oh my..." They said in amazement.

"Well, we did it orally!" Mikan said. "Uso!" the audience replied.

"And we prepare in only 5 minutes!" Ruka add Mikan's statement making all the audience whoa here and there.

At the end… the Rabbits Group won…well, it's not actually a competition though..tee hee hee..

-The End-


End file.
